Flashfire
by maureenumholtz
Summary: Maureen Umholtz is the half human sister of Hellboy. She meets Prince Nuada while having archery practice. She also witnesses the death of Prince Nuada's dear friend, Wink. Nuada SilverlancexOC oneshot OOC Nuada Silverlance


Maureen had made targets and put them up on the walls. She went and grabed her bow and arows after she was finished and went towards Nuada.

"Here." She said handing him her bow and one arrow. He took both and loaded the arrow.

"Good. Now just lift up your arm."

She grabed Nuada's arm and titled it up. Nuada watched her as she looked from the bow back to the target. She backed up and he pulled the arrow back.

"Fire."

Nuada let the arrow go and it missed the taget hitting the side. Maureen frowned.

"I swear that the way I adjusted you it should have hit the middle."she said.

She walked over from Nuada and took the bow away from him and grabed an arrow. She loaded the arrow. Nuada went behind her and put his hands on the back of hers,copying her moves. She titled her arm and his arm went up with her own. She leaned against him a little, not that he mind. Maureen could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. She let go and the arrow went straight in the middles.

"That's how you do it!" Maureen said proudly.

"Well I wasn't going to get it in the middle on my first try. Your more experienced than me." Nuada said.

"With a little more practice you'll get the hang of it. Sadly I have to go, my friends might be looking for me. We'll have to practice another time."

"That is if we see each other again."

Maureen turned her head towards Nuada, her nose brushing against his. She kept her eyes down, feeling Nuada's gaze on her face. Nuada leaned in and Maureen took in a breath.

"Yes...if."

Maureen pulled away from Nuada and grabbed her arrows and held a tight grip on her bow. She went up the little stone steps that led up to the market.

Maureen searched everywhere around the market for her brother or her friends but she still hadn't found them. She decide she would leave and see if they were out by the truck when she saw wink walking into a small store. She walks closer as she hears him roaring and a woman comes out of the shop and goes to the side. She looked familiar, Maureen couldn't put her tongue on it. Someone was thrown out of the wall and crashed into a big puddle. Maureen's eyes widen as she ran over to the person.

"Abe?" Maureen asked.

She saw the woman looking down at her friend in worry. A roar caused them all to look to the side at wink who came out of the wall and made his way towards them. Maureen makes her way up to Wink and tried to stop him but he pushes her gently out of the way. Maureen lands on the wet ground, green and golden scales glittering out of her skin from her hands as water slashes on them. She turned her head as wink went to crush Abe.

"Wink stop!" She shouted.

The troll tried numerous times to hit he friend but he dogged each and everyone of his attacks, sliding and gliding through the water, side to side and under his legs. Abe stopped and Wink raised his metal hand ready to retract it but something hit it. Winks hand continued to get shot and Maureen saw her brother, his gun held towards her friend, a cigar in his mouth. She made her way towards him along with Abe and that woman.

"Where the hell have you been?" he brother asked, his yellow eyes scanning her in questioning.

"You know walking,enjoying the scenery." Maureen said glancing at Wink.

"Get out of here blue." Hell Boy said towards Abe. "Take Maureen with you." he added.

"Yes, come with me your highness, Maureen." Abe said.

He grabbed me and that lady's arms and lead us away from Abe and Wink. When they get a few feet away Maureen snatches her arm out of Abe's grip making Him, and the lady turn to look at her.

"What the hell is going on Abe! Who's this chick?! And why was Wink trying to kill you?!" Maureen said.

"This is Princess Nuala." Abe said.

Maureen canned over her. The hair, the eyes, skin color, markings on her face. No doubt Nuada's sister.

"Have I seen you before?" Nuala asked.

If a Nuada claims that he and Maureen has met there is a possibility that Nuala might have too. But her memory is very fuzzy.

"Never met you in my life." Maureen said.

"That troll, Wink Maureen said. You know him?" Abe asked.

"He's a friend. Long story but I have to get back to Red." Maureen said going past Abe and Nuala.

"Maureen let your brother take care of this." Abe said.

"No! I am the only one who Wink will listen too. I could stop him, if I don't he'll get himself killed!"

Maureen runs back and tries to find her brother or Wink but doesn't catch any site of them. She hears screaming and yelling and runs in that direction. In front if her she sees a crowed and pushes her way through to the front to see her brother walking up to Wink, his big red stone hand turning into a fist as it collides with Winks metal one crushing it. Her brother pushes Wink to the floor and Maureen close her eyes and flinches every time her brothers fist hit Winks face. With one final punch Maureen opens her head as her brother points his finger down at Wink.

"Now stay down!" Hell Boy said.

He gets off of Wink and starts to walk towards Maureen but he stops as Maureen hears a cracking nose from in his mouth. He puts his hand in his mouth and pulled out a tooth.

"Damn." Hell Boy said before moving his jaw around. Maureen notices Wink getting up and he roars at her brother.

"A tooth. Happy?" Hell Boy asked before throwing it towards Wink only for it to bounce of his armored stomach.

Wink started talking gibberish, pointing towards his metal hand, pieces still falling off of it. Hell boy put a new cigar in his mouth.

"Give it up pal, it's over."

Wink lifts up his mechanical hand in ready to let his hand go as Maureen silently begs him to walk away in her mind. Hell Boy lights his cigar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hell Boy said.

"Wink..please." Maureen begged.

Wink looks towards Maureen and has a face in thought, but quickly disappears as he shacks his head saying no before letting his hand go but he misses as Hell Boy moves out of the way making his fist hit the two giant, spiked, metal rolling pins in front of a big fire. His hand is trapped as he started to slide. '**No**' Maureen thought as she ran towards her friend and started to pull him back, but even with all her strength they contains to slowly side towards the rolling pins.

"Let...go."

Maureen looks up at her big friend and shakes her head.

"I will not!" She said.

"Let-"

"NO! I will not let you die! If you go I go with you." She said.

Wink looks down at her with a sad look.

"Princess...must..live...fulfill purpose."

Purpose? Tears start streaming down Maureen's eyes. Wink pushes Maureen off of him and he slides the rest of the way towards his death.

"WINK!"

Maureen screamed as she watched her friend get turned into a pile of glop. She turns away and drops onto the ground on her knees and starts to sob. She heard the familiar sound of clanking foot steps.

"Oh. My. God. What have you done Agent Hell Boy?! Look at this! Now we have to leave!" Kraus said.

Maureen looks down at the ground. Her tears continued to run down her face and she didn't even blink, just let them fall freely.

"We must go quickly!"

Maureen gets up slowly, head still looking at the ground. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis-"

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Hell boy removed his hand off her shoulder and stared at her in worry. What was she so upset about? Kraus leads the way out of the troll market as Maureen walks behind them, her hands bald up in fist.


End file.
